Digital cameras, such as those onboard mobile phones, are becoming increasingly complex. Because of this, it now may take an unacceptable amount of time for a user and/or user device to adjust the various settings of the camera in order to be able to capture an image. Notably, these settings may include light settings, viewfinder settings and focus settings, among others.